shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deangello G. Mockinjay
Deangello G. Mockinjay is a teen that dreams to become a pirate and go on dangerous and exciting adventures. Deangello is 16 years old and have two brothers and one sister. his two brother's names are Jacob L. Alucard and D'Carlo G. Bleeding Skull and finally his sister's name is Sophia L. Rose. All four have a dream to accomplish when they become pirates. Deangello's dream is to become the pirate king like his hero Monkey D. Luffy, D'Carlo's dream is to get the legendary treasure if there's any gold or something valuable, Jacob's dream is to become the most strongest pirate in the sea, Sophia's dream is to help poeple from danger. They really wanted to become pirates ever since that Deangello tell them what's the awesome life as a pirate. In his school, students make fun of him for becoming a pirate because everyone in this town hates pirates but, Deangello doesn't care. There's one girl that havwe a crush on Deangello and wanted to kill a pirate so much is Gloria Heart. Gloria had tried to win his hearthe but, it doesn't work because he knows that she been torturing his brothers and sister by a bunch of students. Gloria was so angry that she tell Marcos Heart and Katelyn Heart that Deangello and his only family(his brothers and sister) are dangerous pirates that want to assassinate her so, they decide to burn they're house down and find Deangello 's brothers and sister so, they can kill them but, lucky for them, they escaped. They're hopelessly lost at sea with no food and water. Finally they found island so, they can get food and water. When they're trying to get resources they found three fruits laying on the ground but just a normal fruit, a Devil Fruit. Deangello was so surprise that they actually found three Devil Fruits but, he realized that if they ate those Devil Fruits then, they lose they're ability to swim but, they're hungry and they need something to eat so, they eat the Devil Fruits except for Deangello. when his brothers and sister ate the Devil Fruits they, didn't feel anything until Deangello feels a lot of heat coming from Jacob and it's way hotter than the sun itself and Jacob burst out a green powerful beam out of his hands so, that conclude Jacob L. Alucard ate the Plasma Plasma No Mi. Sophia is surrounded by water and apparently she can control the waves of the sea and making water into some cool shapes and forms so, that conclude Sophia L. Rose ate the Water Water No Mi. D'Carlo just stop time and be able to control it so, he thought that this fruit is the Time Time No Mi but, he acts so strange because he starts craving for food so he devorar a sea monster and his time ability is stong like Cronus so, that conclude D'Carlo G. Bleeding Skull ate the Cronus Cronus No Mi. These three are the rarest Devil Fruits that a pirate could find but, Deangello the only one without a Devil Fruit. My brothers and sister trying to cheer me up but, he is too hungry to even be cheered up. We went to a town to get food so, he can eat something. When Deangello is walking all over town he saw something that he waited for soo long, a Devil Fruit. Deangello grab the Devil Fruit but, he's thinking that if he atells that Devil Fruit then, he lose his ability to swim but, he token the risk and he ate it. He felt weird and strange until his right hand is on fire, his left hand is full of ice, he turn into a Phoenix and back to normal, and his arms stretch downward to the ground. He was amazed that what he can do and finally know what his Devil Fruit is and it is the most legendary Devil Fruit that no pirate will never find called the Devil Devil No Mi.